Vancoor Saga The Chronicles of Jack
by KTAH
Summary: Lulz the title would sound even weirder with the Pirate after Jack. Anyway, yeah, basically just ties up the loose ends of Jack's time at Vancoor expect him to have that second meeting with that giant rat soon. I'll try to continue this one soon.


**Vancoor Saga: The Next Set of Missions  
Chapter One: Escorting Anastasia**

KTAH: Ahh… I think it's finally time for another Radiata Story!

Jack: Yay! Wait…

KTAH: …what?

Jack: Why do your anime stories have two disclaimer people and videogame stories only have one?

Ridley: Hm? What was that?

Jack: Wait… you're the second person!

KTAH: Wrongo! Goodbye! (drops Ridley down a chute)

Jack: Whew… I thought I was gonna have to disclaim with her!

KTAH: Wait! I have an idea! Jack! Put this armor on!

Jack: Hmm? Well, ok…

KTAH: Ok, here it goes!

(Fayt drops from ceiling)

Fayt: What the--?

Jack: W-what?

(Both stare at one another)

KTAH: Wow, you two do look alike when he has the Fayt armor on!

Jack: I don't like him!

Fayt: What?

KTAH: Ok, fine. Go away. (Fayt drops into alligator pit)

Jack: This isn't working!

KTAH: Oh well, for now you'll just have to do it yourself.

Jack: Fine… ahem. KTAH doesn't own anyone from Radiata. Including me, because he's so poor!

KTAH: WTF was that?

Jack: N-nothing!

Jack wakes up to the sound of Fernando's feet stomping on the bridge above his house. "Ugh, I swear someday I'm gonna kill that guy… what time is it?" Jack looks at the clock and notices that it is 10:45 a.m., which is later than usual. But, it wasn't a surprise to Jack, for he took a mission the previous day from the most stubborn trio in Radiata…

It all started when he talked to Thanos that morning. "So, old man, any new missions today?"

"Ah, Jack. Well, there was a mission for the Hecton Squad, but Jarvis called out sick today and Daniel hasn't shown up today. So I guess I could let you take the job in their place."

"Of course! The Acht Squad is always up for a job!" Jack shouts, saluting quickly before asking, "So, who's the client this time?"

"It's from Anastasia Ryan in the Olacion Order."

"Oh, great. Forget it," Jack says, sighing.

"What happened to the Acht Squad always being up for a job?"

"I guess you're right… what does **she** want?"

"She wants another Crocogator skin," Thanos explains.

"Wait… but why does she need another one?"

"Hey, don't ask me! Go to the Olacion Order and ask her yourself."

"Huh… ok," Jack sighs, slumping away.

Jack arrives at the Olacion Order shortly after leaving Vancoor. He knocks on Anastasia's door and waits for her ignorant servant, Elena, to answer the door. Shortly after, she opens the door.

"Jack," she says angrily.

"Elena."

"Actually, it's Adina. Enter…"

"Whatever…" Jack replies, walking into the room.

"Ah, Jack Russell. You're late!" Anastasia shouts, pointing at him while fidgeting around in her seat.

"So, why do you want another Crocogator skin, Anastasia?"

"That's Lady Anastasia, peasant!" one of the twins shouts at him.

"Whatever, Adina!"

"It's Elena!"

"WHATEVER!"

"ENOUGH!" Anastasia roars. "Now, let's get down to business. I want you to escort myself, along with Elena and Adina, to the Elf Region so I can attain a skin that is worth something!"

"You can't do this yourself?"

"Hush while Lady Anastasia speaks, arrogant fool!" Elena and Adina shout.

"Forget this! I quit!" Jack shouts, turning for the door.

"I will pay a handsome reward if we are successful, Jack," Anastasia offers, putting Jack right back into the game.

"Now you're talking! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head out right away!"

"Don't rush her Ladyship!" Elena shouts.

"Argh, do those two have to come?"

"They follow wherever I go, so yes, they must come."

"Fine."

"Then it is settled. Come now, children," Anastasia heads for the door.

"Yes, my Lady!" the two twins reply happily, while Jack just grunts back, which earns him an evil glare from the two.

"Ok, now, let us head to Echidna Gate," Anastasia declares, beginning North for the Blue Town of Water and Wisdom.

"Wait!" Jack exclaims, "We could take the Journey Pig Statue to take us right in front of the Elf Region Swamp!"

"A… Journey Pig Statue?" Anastasia asks.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of, kid!" Elena shouts.

"It's true! Sarge showed me it the other time when we were heading back from the swamp! It teleports whoever kicks it to the place they desire!" Jack explains.

"…" Anastasia, Elena, and Adina all look at him suspiciously.

"Just follow me!" Jack shouts, heading for Lupus Gate. But shortly after, he realizes that the three aren't following. "H-hey!"

"Shall we continue, my Lady?" Adina asks.

"Of course, Adina."

"Argh, they tick me off!" Jack yells angrily, following them to the other gate.

Later, on the trail in the Tria Region…

"Oh, these feet of mine cannot walk another step!" Anastasia cries in agony. "Let us take a rest here," they were in front of Genius' house.

"We didn't walk that long, though!" Jack cries.

"LISTEN, LITTLE BOY, IF LADY ANASTASIA NEEDS TO TAKE A BREAK THEN SHE IS ALLOWED TO!" Elena roars, slapping him in the head.

"Ow!" Jack cries in pain, rubbing the back of his head.

"Here is a nice place to rest, Lady Anastasia!" Adina says, pointing out a rock sitting near the river.

"Thank you, Adina," Anastasia sits down on the rock. Elena and Adina find a log to sit on, and Jack has no other choice but to sit on the ground.

Complete silence for a few minutes, and then, "How wonderful the weather is today!" Anastasia comments.

"It is, Lady Anastasia! Not a trace of rain in the skies!" Elena adds.

"Unless you spot the dark cloud way over there," Jack interrupts.

"Shut it!" Elena snaps.

"Yes, it is such a beautiful day that I will sing a song! LALALALAHHHHHH!" Anastasia chants. But, to Jack, Adina, and even Elena, she sounds like a broken record. But Elena and Adina pretend to like it, for they would not like to hurt her feelings.

However, Jack is not like them, so he says, "Geez, cut it out! That's so hor—" but before he can finish, Adina and Elena slap their hands on his mouth, and all that comes out is a muffled, "-ribble! H-hey!"

"You're right for once, boy. I should stop singing and continue on to the swamp! Come, ladies," Anastasia orders, and the two girls follow her immediately. Jack follows shortly after, hitting his ear to stop the ringing.

Later, in front of the City of Flowers…

"We're almost there, Lady Anastasia!" Adina says cheerfully.

"Wait, who are those two, over there?" Elena asks, pointing to two people dressed in green.

"Oh, boy…" Jack says to himself, realizing that those are the two light elf guards, Shin and Fan.

"Hey, you four! Humans aren't allowed around here!" Shin shouts, flying towards them.

"Oh, no! It's light elves!" Adina cries, backing up cowardly.

"We should get out of here, you three!" Jack whispers. Elena and Adina, for once, agree.

However, Anastasia acts differently and shouts, "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT I AM NOT ALLOWED AROUND HERE?"

"What was that, you fat, ugly human?" Fan roars, charging for her.

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Jack asks.

"She's done it now…" Elena mutters, backing away some more.

"No one would dare call Lady Anastasia **fat **or **ugly**," Adina continues.

"Huh?" Jack is still confused, until he glances at Anastasia. She starts turning red and she has a VERY angry expression on her face… and then…

"WHYYOULITTLEPUNKS! COMEHERESOICANBEATTHECRAPOUTTAYOU—" she screams frantically before Jack jumps in the way as Adina and Elena hold her back.

"Listen, guys, we weren't trying to get into the city at all! We were just heading for the swamp to get a Crocogator skin!" he explains, hoping they would believe him.

Shin and Fan stare at him, and then look back at Anastasia. They get scared and Shin says, "W-well… fine. We'll let you go this time. But…"

"Next time we see you coming around here we won't be so forgiving!" Fan finishes before the two elves fly up into the sky.

"Lady Anastasia! Please, calm down!" Adina shouts.

"ARGH… Ugh… huh… I'm ok… I'm…" Anastasia mutters, breathing heavily. "Ok, then. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, Lady Anastasia!" the twins reply happily, following her into the swamp.

In the Elf Region Swamp, 15:23 p.m.…

"We've made it, ladies!" Anastasia declares.

"Thank goodness! I'm so beat!" Elena huffs, worn out from the walk.

"No time for that, Elena! We must find that Crocogator quickly!"

"Can't we rest for a bit?" Adina asks.

"Don't worry, Adina, this won't take long…"

"I hope not," Jack adds.

19:22 p.m.…

"Have you've found it yet, Lady Anastasia?" Elena and Adina ask.

"Not yet! Be patient, ladies! Soon we will return home with a beautiful Crocogator skin!"

"Geez…" Jack says.

22:46 p.m.…

"Aha! There's a Crocogator! And its skin is… so fine! It should be worth thousands of Dagols!" Anastasia finally reports.

"Oh… that's just… g-great…" Elena mutters, totally worn out from walking around the muddy swamp all night. Adina and Jack aren't doing much better, either.

"Come now, ladies! Jack! It is time to take down that Crocogator!"

"O-oh… ok…" Jack replies, drawing his sword.

"Yes… l-lady… Ana…" the twins mutter, preparing for battle.

The Crocogator smells Anastasia's perfume and approaches them. When he comes into the moonlight and is visible, they all realize that it is a female Crocogator, and it is HUGE! Elena and Adina wake up in fear, and Jack wakes up in excitement.

"Oh, no! We're done for!" the twins cry cowardly.

"All right! Now this looks like it's going to be a challenge!" Jack shouts.

"That's the spirit, boy! Now, everyone, attack!" Anastasia shouts. But, instead of attacking, she just sits down on a nearby rock.

"H-hey!" Jack shouts.

"L-lady Anastasia!" the girls cry.

"Well, you three? Go, fight!" Anastasia orders, pointing at the Crocogator.

"Whatever, lady! Come on, you big creep! You're going down!" Jack shouts, lunging for the monster with sword in hand. The Crocogator just whacks him away with its claw. "Agh!" Jack shouts, falling into the mud.

"W-what should we d-do, Elena?" Adina asks, holding her sister.

"W-we sh-should h-help him, I-I guess…" Elena says, forming a Poison Gas ball and chucking it at the monster's face. The monster just shakes its head and rubs it off.

"M-my turn…" Adina says, chucking a Blind Gas ball at its eyes, which connects and blinds it. "W-wow! I did it! I hit the—" she is interrupted by a tail smacking her and Elena in the sides, sending them into the mud just like Jack.

"All right, here I go!" Jack shouts, jumping up and hitting it with a Sky Splitter attack. IT connects, but its scaly armor just deflects it and he bounces back into the mud.

"H-how are we supposed to defeat it?" Adina shouts.

"Ok, I've seen enough!" Anastasia shouts. "I guess I should handle this myself… ahem…" a glowing gold aura forms around Anastasia.

"L-lady Anastasia!"

"Go, Lady Anastasia!"

"What is she doing?" Jack wonders.

"Charming Voice…" Anastasia whispers, and then she breathes heavily. A few moments later, she screeches towards the monster and a large beam shoots out of her mouth, "LAAAAAAAAH!"

The beam impales the Crocogator in the stomach, its weak spot, and it falls and dies.

"W-whoa!" Jack shouts, shocked at the technique he just saw.

"Congratulations, Lady Anastasia!" the twins cheer.

"Jack," Anastasia says, averting Jack's attention towards her. "Peel the skin off of that Crocogator for me."

"Oh, right!" Jack says. He takes his sword and begins skinning the Crocogator. "Ok, and done!"

"Well, now that the skin is retrieved, let us return to the Olacion Shrine…"

Elf Region, Just Before the City of Flowers, 23:57 p.m.…

"I can't wait to get home and take a shower!" Elena shouts, struggling to get the mud off of her.

"W-wait!" Jack shouts, pushing them down.

"Hey, you little—" Elena shouts, but Jack covers her mouth.

"Why are we hiding?" Adina whispers.

"Those elves… they're still out there!" Jack whispers, looking up ahead. "Let's just stay here until they go away.

Outside the City of Flowers, 2:34 p.m.…

The two elves are finally gone. Jack has to wake up the three sleeping women, "Hey, guys! Wake up!"

"W-wha… what?" Adina says.

"Wh-what are you doing in my house?" Elena asks.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Anastasia shouts.

"Come on! They're gone!"

"But I don't wanna walk…" they all complain.

"Listen, there's a Journey Pig Statue not too far ahead. We can take that to teleport us to the Lupus Gate.

"W-well, you better be ri-right!" Anastasia shouts, yawning loudly. They walk a little further ahead, carefully past the City of Flowers, and they come across a statue that looks like a pig.

"Here it is!" Jack says, pointing to it.

"**Who **in the world would make a **pig **statue?" Anastasia asks herself, observing the statue with little interest.

"Ok," Jack begins, "Now I'm going to kick the statue and we'll instantly be transported to Lupus Gate, ok?"

"J-just get o—YAWN—with it…" Adina moans.

"Ok, here it goes!" Jack exclaims, kicking the statue. It lights up brightly and they all are simultaneously burst into the air.

A second later, they're all in front of Lupus Gate.

"Wow! It does work!" Elena says, waking up in awe.

"Elena, Adina, very good job today! You are dismissed!" Anastasia orders.

"Yes, my lady! Goodnight!" the twins exclaim, walking away.

Then, Adina turns around, "Oh, and Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack asks, looking towards her.

"Thanks for the help."

"Oh, uh… you're… welcome, I guess."

"Adina, don't compliment him! He's such a nuisance!" Elena lashes, tugging her away.

"Say what?" Jack shouts back.

"Jack," Anastasia says, averting Jack's attention to her, "You weren't much help during this trip…"

"W-what?" Jack says, beginning to worry.

"But… if it wasn't for you, we would've had to walk all the way back from the Elf Region. So… you get half payment. Which is… 5,000 Dagols, yes?"

"Wow! That's great!"

"Then it is settled. Go see Thanos tomorrow to pick up your payment. Goodnight, Jack. I will see you again," Anastasia says, walking into the city gates.

Jack watches her walk into the city. He sighs in relief, and then realizes that it's about 1: 12 in the morning, and let's out a long, hard yawn. "Oh, man! I need to get some sleep…" he mutters, walking across the bridge into the city.

And so, after remembering what had happened that previous day, Jack had finally gotten out of bed and into his clothes (which was the Sharkskin armor, by the way). Then, walking out of his under bridge home and up the steps, the old monk Fernando greets him with a, "Hello, Jack! Fine day it is today, isn't it?"

"Oh, what's up, old man?" Jack says sarcastically, rolling his eyes before turning the opposite way towards the theater.

Entering the theater, Jack walked to the counter and said, "Hey, Thanos! How's business today?"

"Oh, Jack. Well, here's your payment from yesterday…" Thanos says, handing him his bag of Dagols… which felt lighter than 5,000.

"What's this? This isn't my pay!"

"Of course it is. One of those girls who hang around Anastasia all day came by and dropped it off. She said it was only 100 Dagols."

"W-WHAT?" Jack shouts angrily, rushing out of the theater and towards the Olacion Order…

"Oh, Jack, what is the reason for this sudden visitation?" Anastasia asks once he arrives.

"Why did I only get **100** Dagols?" Jack exclaims, holding the money out.

"This skin is of poor quality, even worse than the other one you and that handsome young man brought to me on the first attempt!"

"A-agh… oh, great! I stayed up all night for 100 Dagols!" Jack complains, walking out of the room, back to Theater Vancoor, where another mission would await him…

KTAH: So, guys, how'd you like it?

Jack: So, did you find a partner for me, yet?

KTAH: I might just have come across someone… introducing… SORA!

(Sora appears from out of nowhere.)

Sora: Whoa! What just happened?

KTAH: Listen to me, Sora… you are now a disclaimer person, and you will do as you are told until I shall release you!

Sora: Why should I?

KTAH: BECAUSE I SAID SO! (Fire erupts from KTAH's arms, scaring the crap out of Sora.)

Sora: Ok, ok!

Jack: Ahh… he's average.

KTAH: Good. Then it is settled. Welcome to the VG Fanfic Disclaimer Club, Sora!

Sora: Whatever.

**VANCOOR SAGA-EPISODE TWO: INVESTIGATION OF THE BANDIT GUILD COMING SOON TO A THEATER IN RADIATA… THAT GOES BY THE NAME VANCOOR**.

Jack: Boooring.

Sora: Yeah, that was a little corny.

KTAH: SHUT IT!


End file.
